supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtiy Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Courtiy Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look who we got this week." ???: "Hi, we're the Courtiy family from Arnold, Pennsylvania!" Naughty Pillow Technique and Lisa run outside to play catch in a thunderstorm Amelia: "Mort and Lisa, what are you guys doing?" rumbles Jo: "It looks like it is dangerous at the moment when Mort and Lisa decided to play outside in a severe thunderstorm." Mort and Lisa: "Mommy, we're playing outside!" Amelia: "Mort and Lisa, check the sky right now." two children look up at the sky to see the bottom of a thunderstorm cloud while lightning flashes Amelia: "What do you see or hear?" Mort: "Lightning!" Lisa: "Thunder!" Amelia: "Come inside." Mort and Lisa: "No!" Amelia: "I will not tell you again if you come inside. Come inside now!" Mort and Lisa: "We want to play here!" Amelia: "Right! I am placing you in your Naughty Pillows!" [Amelia returns the kids two their house and deposits them into their paritcular Naughty Pillow, then confiscates their Elmo's World DVDs by depositing them into the "Toy jail for Mort and Lisa" box] Amelia: "Your DVD's are in toy jail." Amelia: "Both of you, listen to me. I placed you in your own Naughty Pillow because you didn't listen to mommy after I told you not to play outside in a thunderstorm. Mort, stay there for 5 minutes, and Lisa, you stay here for 3 1/2 minutes. Do not move at any time or your timeout will start over." leaves the two on their own Naughty Pillow and sets the microwave time to 3 1/2 minutes and the iPhone time to 5 minutes 1/2 minutes later on microwave and iPhone goes off Amelia: "Lisa, mommy placed you in timeout because you didn't listen to me after I told you to come back in the house. Lightning could hurt you and can even kill you. Say that you're sorry." Lisa: "I am sorry." Amelia: "Thank you. You can get up." Jo: "As soon as Lisa apologized, Mort escaped the Naughty Pillow and began testing mom." [Mort escapes from the Naughty Pillow, takes the Elmo's World: What Makes you Happy? ''DVD, dashes into Amelia's bedroom, locks the door, placing the DVD inside the DVD player and watches the DVD on TV (2 minutes later)] uses a screwdriver to unlock the door and enters the room Mort: "You can't make me go back to that (bleep) old pillow!" Amelia: "We are not watching Elmo. Come back and start the timeout over or I will double your time to 10 minutes." Mort: "Fine!" walks out of her room and sets her iPhone timer to 5 minutes returns to the Naughty Pillow by himself and sits there for 5 minutes minutes later timer on Amelia's iPhone goes off returns to Mort sitting on the Naughty Pillow Amelia: "Mort, eye contact. I placed you here because you refused to listen to me after mommy told you to come back inside while you are outside in a thunderstorm. It is dangerous because lightning could hurt you and might even kill you too. Say that you're sorry." Mort: "Sorry." Amelia: "Thanks. Give me a hug and a kiss." Dinnertime '''Jo: "Dinnertime transformed into a nightmare when Lisa started to make a fuss."' [Lisa is watching her Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland ''DVD on TV] Amelia: "Lisa, sit down and eat your dinner. You can't watch TV until you are finished eating your dinner." Lisa's 4th Birthday '''Jo: "Eventually, Lisa turned 4, so Amelia decided to throw a Sesame Street themed party for her. Unfortunately, Mort ruined the entire party at some point during the party."' is at the kitchen dressed in her Abby Cadabby costume Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts